My Sunshine
by SoundDragonSlayer
Summary: Lucy is a young girl with a confusing past, can Natsu save her from it? If so, will romance bloom? (I stink at summaries) I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, NaLu would be cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today, instead of another chapter of Dragon Tail, I have a new story, My Sunshine. I was at the park with my friends and I was bored so I grabbed my notebook and started writing. I hope you enjoy!**

(Narrator Pov.)

It was cold. A twelve year old girl with bright blond hair and brown doe eyes was running through the forest. She pushed her way through tree branches and shrubbery as she ran. Her breathing was fast and erratic, her heart was pounding in her ears. "MAMA!" She yelled as she tripped over a root and fell. Suddenly, her world went black and darkness overwhelmed her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by my friend, Ashley!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How is she?" A deep, gruff voice said, sounding concerned.

"Well, she's still in the land of the living at least. She broke her wrist when she fell, but I don't know were her bruises and cuts came from though." A light, kind voice said with worry.

"I think she's awake!" the deep, gruff voice said. The girl opened her eyes. She looked around the room. The girl was lying down on a soft bed with sky blue sheets. The walls were a pale yellow and the floors, were a light oak wood. There were pictures on the walls and a side table on the side of her bed with a vase that had blue flowers in it.

"Hello little one, my name is Grandine Dragneel and that scary looking man over there is my husband, Igneel." A woman with bright blue hair and kind brown eyes said. The girl looked at Igneel, he had red hair and onyx eyes and a mischievous smile, and then back at Grandine. The girl cocked her head to the side, eyes filled with hesitance and fear.

"What is your name?" Igneel asked the girl.

"M-my name is Lucy, just, Lucy. How did I get here?" Lucy asked quietly. Igneel chuckled.

"My son Natsu found you collapsed on the ground when he was playing with his little sister Wendy in the woods. They quickly brought you here to our house so my wife, who is a nurse, could help you. If Natsu and Wendy found you on the day you collapsed, then you have been asleep for three days." Igneel said kindly, smiling down at her.

"Speaking of Natsu and Wendy, they would love to talk with you, in fact, yesterday and the day before, they came here after school. They will probably be home in a couple minutes." Grandine said. Lucy looked at her like she had just told her that she was getting a puppy.

"T-they really want to speak to me?" Lucy asked eyes shining. Grandine laughed.

"Of course. Especially Natsu. He was very curious when you first got here." Grandine replied, smiling. Lucy looked out the window, into the woods, wondering what they would look and be like.

 **Yayyyyyy! This was so fun to write! Please tell me what you think! Thank you! Sammy-chan out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and I have for you, another My Sunshine chapter! I will also post a chapter of Dragon Tail today for you all as well. Well, enough jibber-jabbering, let's get started!**

(Narrator Pov.)

Lucy was about to close her eyes when she heard a door open and a loud, boyish voice say, "Ma, old man, I'm home!" followed by Igneel's voice saying how he is not an old man. She heard foot steps coming closer to the room she was in. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep when she heard the door start to open. The footsteps stopped at her bedside and she heard a sigh. Lucy felt the bed shake as someone sat on it. She heard the boyish voice say, "Still not awake huh... Wake up soon." quietly.

The door the first voice had come from, Lucy assumed it was the front door, opened again and a small, timid voice said, "Mama, Papa, Natsu-nii, I'm home!". Footsteps once again came down the hall and her room's door opened again and a lighter pair of foot steps entered the room. "Is she awake?" the small, timid voice said.

"No, not yet. Come on, let's go feed Happy and Carla." the first person's voice said. The bed shook again as the person got up and both pairs of footsteps walked away. Lucy opened her eyes then sat up. She had wanted to say something but she had been too nervous. She hadn't had any friends growing up so this was all new to her. She laid her head back down and her eyes started to get heavier and heavier as the darkness enveloped her once more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by my guinea pig Acorn.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. She opened her eyes, sat up and yawned. She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes. In a chair was a pink haired boy with onyx eyes watching her. "You're finally awake!" the boy said, getting up and running towards her. Lucy flinched and Grandine said, walking in the room.

"Carful Natsu." Said Grandine sternly. The boy, who must be Natsu, backed away as Grandine placed a tray of food on Lucy's lap. "You must be hungry." Said Grandine. Lucy nodded looking at Natsu with uncertainty.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. Eat up, if you're not hungry, I can eat it for ya!" Natsu said, chuckling. Grandine scowled and hit Natsu on the back of his head muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "He has the brain capacity of a salamander, just like his father.". Lucy giggled. Natsu, who was pouting, and Grandine looked at her. Lucy blushed shyly and looked down as her stomach growled.

"You should probably eat something now, dear. Me and Natsu will be back in twenty minuets, is that enough time?" Grandine asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and Grandine smiled sweetly. Grandine looked at Natsu and he looked at Lucy one more time, pouted then said "As soon as you can, me and you are gonna hang out". When Grandine and Natsu left Lucy grabbed her fork and started eating.

When she was finished she looked out the window. Someone nocked on the door. "C-come in." Lucy said. The door opened and Natsu walked in.

"Can you stand?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. "Great!" Natsu said, grinning. Natsu grabbed the tray off her lap and put it on the chair. Lucy thanked him and pulled off the covers. She stood wobbly and Natsu put an arm around her to steady her. "Come on, let's go!" Natsu said, walking with her.

 **Weird place to end? Ahhh what ever :P Thank you all for reading, please review to tell me what you think. Sammy-chan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have another chapter of My Sunshine for you! Thank you all for following and favoriting my stories! It means so much to me to see that people like my stories! Anyways, let's get started!**

(Narrator Pov.)

Lucy and Natsu walked down the hall, Natsu still helping her stay upright with is arm. "S-so were are we going?" Lucy asked nervously.

"We're going to the family room. Ya don't need to be shy ya know." Natsu said grinning down on her, for he was at least 4 inches taller then her. Lucy smiled back at him, trying to understand why they were so kind to her. She was a stranger after all. When they got to the family room, Lucy looked around. The walls were a white, and the flooring was the same as her room. There were three couches, all of them a dark gray, with a black coffee table in front of them. To her left, there was a fireplace, roaring with flames. On one of the couches sat Igneel, Grandine, and a girl with blue hair and brown eyes that she had never seen before but she assumed it was Wendy.

"Lucy dear," Grandine said, "We would like to... get to know you. Do you have any family?"

"...Y-yes. Only my father." Lucy said looking around as if someone would burst into the house at any moment.

"Do you want us to take you to him?" Grandine said kindly.

"NO!" Lucy screamed, looking at them with horror. She tore from Natsu, and ran, stumbling as she went.

"WAIT, LUCY!" she heard them say, but she through open the front door and ran into the woods. She ran, and ran, and ran. She stopped to breathe at a small pond, clutching her wrist to comfort the pain. Tears leaked down her cheeks and she wept bitterly. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't care. "Lucy..." She heard Natsu's voice whisper. The footsteps walked closer and suddenly, she was wrapped in a hug. "You're crying..." Natsu whispered as he used his fingers to wipe her tears away. "Do you want to... talk about it? Why you ran away from us I mean." He asked. Lucy slowly nodded.

"My father is the cruelest man I have ever met. He was once kind, but his sanity was broken when... when my mother died... He didn't want anything to do with me, saying it was my fault she was dead. For eight years, he never talked to me, but then he one day summoned me to his office so he could tell me that I am going to live with my 'future husband'. How sick is that! I couldn't stand it so I... I ran away..." Lucy said quietly, more tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Natsu frowned. 'Who would do that to their child?' He thought as he started to wipe her tears away with his finger once again.

"Hey, it's all right... I'm here now Lucy. I'm your friend so I'll never leave you. Don't worry. Just smile. Please?" Natsu said softly. Lucy looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled slightly. "You can do better then that." Natsu teased, ticking her. Lucy burst out laughing.

"N-Natsu- ahahahahah, stop- hahaha, it hahahaha!" Lucy said, happy tears now falling.

"Neverrrrrr!" Natsu said laughing. After a little bit, Natsu stopped ticking Lucy, stood up, and helped her to her feet. Lucy wiped her eyes and they started walking.

 **Awwwwww! I love NaLu! I want to give a special thanks to all the moms in the world, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Well, I've got to go! Sammy-chan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here and today I have a new chapter of My Sunshine! It's my friend Morgan's birthday today so I am dedicating this chapter to her, so**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORGAN!**

 **She will probably want to strangle me hahaha, sorry not sorry Morgan! Anyways, let's get started!**

(Narrator Pov.)

Lucy and Natsu walked towards the Dragneel household. Grandine, Igneel and the blue haired girl, Wendy Lucy assumed, saw them and started to walk or run over. When Lucy saw them, she slowed down a little, eyes down cast. Natsu looked at her squeezed her arm gently, and grinned down at her. Lucy hesitantly smiled back. "Lucy!" Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy said trying to hug her. Lucy flinched and Natsu stepped in front of her, blocking them from touching her.

"She's really upset right now so you can all hug her later. I'm gonna bring her inside so she can rest. Oh and one thing, do NOT mention her father." Natsu said, walking Lucy to the house and up the stairs. Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy gaped at Natsu's protectiveness over her and how he was being so carful and gentle with her. As soon as Natsu and Lucy went inside, Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy looked at each other.

"Well." Igneel said, stunned.

"Who is that and what has he done with Natsu-nii?!" a surprised Wendy exclaimed. Grandine was speechless. Her mouth opening and closing but no noise came out.

"Hey! You guys coming in or what!" Natsu yelled out the door. Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy went inside and Natsu quickly told them why Lucy had reacted so much. Grandine apologized to Lucy fervently, the said child trying tell Grandine it was ok. Finally, Lucy convinced Grandine that it was ok and they stared to ask Lucy a little bit about herself.

 **Annnd this chapter is done! It's short I know but I have to go to Morgan's b-day party! Well any ways that's all for today. Sammy-chan out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Sammy-chan here! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I know a lot of people might be mad so I apologize! Now you all don't want to hear my excuses I assume so I'm just gonna get this chapter!**

(Narrator Pov.)

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling more happy and refreshed then she had in a while. She stretched and yawned as she got out of bed sleepily. She put on an outfit that Grandine had left her. The outfit was made out of a white shirt with a blue bow and a blue skirt that went down to a little bit above her knees. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, her legs feeling good enough so she could walk on her own although Natsu might not think so. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Natsu, Grandine, Igneel, and Wendy sitting at the large oak table. They all said their good mornings and Natsu chided Lucy for walking with out his help but she just laughed and waved him off.

"So Lucy," Igneel said smiling. "We were wondering how long you want to stay with us." Lucy looked at the ground shyly.

"Well, I really like it here so as long as you allow me to stay." She said looking at Natsu smiling. Natsu grinned back at her.

"You can stay as long as you want to Luce!" Natsu said as he slung his are over her shoulder happily, still grinning whidely.

"Yes, like Natsu said, you may stay as long as you want to." Grandine said smiling sweetly as Igneel copied Natsus grin. Wendy smiled happily at Lucy from across the table.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying with us for a while!" Wendy said happily as she got up and hugged Lucy.

"I'm glad too." Lucy said, smiling brightly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time skip brought to you by all dem memes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy was helping Grandine clean the kitchen when she heard Natsu come back from school shouting, "Yo old man, ma, Luce, I'm home from school!". Lucy got up and walked over to the door. She froze when she saw not only Natsu at the door but a scarlet haired beauty and a very cute boy with black hair. "Hey Luce, I'd like you to meet my friend Erza Scarlet and this annoying guy ice princess." Lucy waved shyly as the girl, Erza, smiled and the boy yelled at Natsu, "Oi! My name's Gray pyro!". Natsu just shrugged as the girls laughed.

"Whatever stripper!" Natsu replied smirking as he through his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"So this is your girlfriend Natsu? Nice to meet you Lucy, Natsu has told us a lot about you but he did not inform us of the fact that you two are dating." Erza said, giving Lucy a sweet smile and Natsu a death glare.

"Wait, flame head got a girl before I did?! No freakng way would a girl in her right mind would date this pyro!" Gray exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend guys, chill." Natsu said as Lucy's face burned bright red. "But I can get any girl I want ice princess!"

"Oh yah? you're too stupid to get a girl you moron-" Gray said.

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!" Erza yelled as she knocked both the boys in the head and gave them both a death stare. They both shuddered and saluted her saying, "Yes ma'am!" while Lucy watched in a mixture of awe and fear. "I apologize for their behavior Lucy. I shall punish them accordingly."

"I-it's fine Erza." Lucy said quickly as the boys paled and started to shake in fear. Erza nodded and smiled at Lucy then she glared at the boys.

"I expect good behavior from this point on, understand?" Erza said menacingly, causing the boys to nod sharply and hug each other fearfully. "Alright, it's time for strawberry cake now!"

 **Yaaaaay, I finally got to writing again! I'm sorry for the lull in updates, I will try to update as much as I can! Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading this, I will see you all in the next chapter! Sammy-chan out!**


End file.
